villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Felonious Gru
Felonious Gru is the main protagonist of the Despicable Me franchise and appears near the end of the 2015 prequel film Minions. History ''Despicable Me'' Gru used to be the number-one greatest villain of all time (before being replaced by Vector Perkins, who managed to steal the Great Pyramid of Giza). In order to get his pride back, Gru plans to steal the moon by using a shrink ray he stole from a East Asian facility and impress his mother. He has an army of yellow Minions who assist him in his deeds, as well as a elderly partner named Dr. Nefario, who helps supplies weapons for him. Ever since Gru was young, he tried to impress his mother with his inventions, to no avail. It's because of this fact that led him to become a villain in the first place. He later adopts three girls and uses them to retrieve the shrink ray Vector stole from him, so he can use it to shrink the moon. However, when he goes to the carnival with the girls, he soon decided to change his ways and becomes a loving father to them. Just as he finally completed his goal in shrinking the moon, he decided to attend the girls' ballet recital, only to find out that Vector has kidnapped them and held them hostage in his lair, demanding for the moon in exchange for them, since Vector planned to claim the moon for himself, and remain the number-one villain that he is. Deciding that being with the girls is more important than his career as a villain, Gru instantly commits to the exchange, but Vector reneges on the deal, taking both the moon and the girls to himself in his ship. Infuriated by this, Gru arranges himself, Dr. Nefario, and the minion to launch a rescue for the girls, and at the same time, Dr. Nefario reveals that the effects of the shrink ray are temporary, meaning that the moon will revert back to its normal size, much to Gru's shock. Gru and his minions manage to save the girls while the moon starts to grow, causing Vector's ship to go into hyperjump, where it reverts back to its normal size on its orbit, destroying Vector's ship and leaving Vector stranded on its surface with a space helmet. Having defeated Vector for good, Gru gave up his villain ways and he, his mother, Dr. Nefario, and the Minions celebrate as the girls perform their recital for them. During the celebration, Gru's mother finally acknowledge her son of his success, declaring him to be a better parent than she is. ''Home Makeover'' Gru makes a short cameo in the DVD released short Home Makeover ''where he was out of the house and the orphanage sent an inspector to examine how suitable Gru's house is for children. Margo, Edith and Agnes completely redecorate the interior of the house by disguising Gru's sharp thorned/needle pricked weapons and other violent themed objects to look like harmless props for young children. One minion standing on top of Margot was disguised as Gru while the inspector observes Gru's house. When the inspector was about to leave, Gru saw Margot and the minion disguised as him, then the minion runs away screaming which scares the inspector so much that he faints into Gru's arms. Gru sees the inspector's clipboard say "Suitable for children" and he is delighted, but when looking only a few seconds at his redecorated house, he faints as well. Agnes however mistakes this as him fainting from liking it. ''Despicable Me 2 In the second Despicable Me movie Gru is now a hero who is recruited to the Anti-Villain League to help them fight a new villain who turns out to be El Macho due to his knowledge on villains. After finding El Macho out, El Macho suggests that he and Gru form the ultimate villain team by mutating Gru's minions into evil purple minions. Gru refuses and El Macho sends the minions after Gru. Eventually through the help of an old friend Gru finds a cure to the mutation and stops El Macho. Minions in the prequel Gru appears near the very end as a young kid of freezing Scarlet Overkill and Herb Overkill, with that he takes her crown and doesn't give it back to her, Kevin discovers that he has found a new master, so he and the rest of the minions followed him, leaving Scarlet Overkill and Herb Overkill in the ice berg, from that point the first Despicable Me begins after that. Trivia *Gru has some similarities to Megamind. Both are the main protagonist in their films, but an antagonist to the citizens of their home city. (Metro City & Albuquerque) They have henchmen named Minion. Their archenemies (Vector & Titan) end up becoming the real antagonists. And both become the heroes of their stories in the end'.' *He was assumed and introduced as the main antagonist in Despicable Me, but everything changed when finds himself outranked by the film's true main villain. See Also *Gru in Heroes Wiki Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Parody Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Villains Category:Parents Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Recurring villain Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Leader Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Cryomancers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Paternal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Old Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Mastermind Category:Mad Scientist Category:Insecure Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Strategic Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Rich Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Animal Killers Category:Grey Zone Category:Betrayed villains Category:Envious Villains